robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:StalwartUK/Robot Wars music
Stalwart did you extract the music from the games to build the list of music? I have tried myself to extract it from RW:ED but the PCMUSIC file is a .dat file type. Do you know how to convert these files? A useful article. Prodworthy 16:38, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Yes I did indeed extract all the music from all the games. Here's a few links to them below: (Admins if you have a problem with this feel free to remove them.) Handheld: Metal Mayhem (GBC) Advanced Destruction (GBA) Extreme Destruction (GBA) PC/Console: Arenas of Destruction (PC) Arenas of Destruction (PS2) Extreme Destruction (PC) Extreme Destruction (Xbox) P1 P2 P3 (split due to file size limitations) The GBC/GBA game music I recorded in an emulator and saved as MP3s. The PC game music is in it's original form (MP3 for AoD, WAV for ED). The PS2 AoD music I converted with MFAudio. The Xbox ED music was a real challenge and took several tries and programs but in the end I ended up using EkszBox-ABX to do the job. The ED Xbox sound quality is the best of all the games (good as a CD) and probably is as good as you'll get outside of Mentorn's archives (if they even still exist). StalwartUK (talk) 04:47, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Excellent work. I've no problem with the mediafire links staying. You can go ahead and make your music and logo pages, they're well-written and relevant to Robot Wars (and I want you to get the credit for them). RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 16:56, June 3, 2012 (UTC) :Why thank you. I'll make them in due course. I think they could be rewritten though so I might just re-create them in the mainspace. Wasn't even sure anyone else here would want it considering how trivial it must seem to some. :Oh and another note. While reading through my copy of the Robot Wars Technical Manual I found out that the official Robot Wars website at the time offered various downloads including music. Probably futile asking now (it isn't on the Wayback Machine) but if anyone ever decided to grab them off the site at the time could they let me know? StalwartUK (talk) 04:40, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Wow, thanks a lot these could come very handy! I can finally delete my old poor quality recordings! Its surprising that the games contain all of these tunes but don't make use of them all. And yes the articles sound good too!Prodworthy 19:17, June 3, 2012 (UTC) :Brilliant job. There is absolutely no problem with the links by the way. ManUCrazy (talk) 03:18, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Oh, this isn't fair. Why is it I'm always the only one to have download troubles? I tried clicking the links, and I can press "Download", but then it never does anything. Why? CrashBash (talk) 07:06, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :CrashBash it did that with me at first. I just kept opening and closing the download page and eventually after a few tries it downloaded. Sorry if you've already tried that. Prodworthy 11:03, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Hi Stalwart! Was wondering if you were planning on continuing with your music and logo pages in the near future? If not, music and logo pages were something I've always fancied having a go at, with having played around with the music and logo quite a bit over the years. But if you'd like to finish what you started by all means do. Thanks! Prodworthy (talk) 12:30, July 22, 2015 (UTC)